User talk:Millennia2
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Alone Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- The Doppness Monster Since its been some time since our last meeting, it’s only fair that we have the opportunity to add some more nominations, if need be. So, until the 31st we can add new nominations if we feel like it. If you can think of some, just add them to the main page. We’ll wait to notify the alternates until then, in case their work gets nominated somewhere. Then we can do our final round of voting and set a date. Lady suggested for the final round that we each choose three in each category instead of the yay/nay/neutral system from before. I’m okay with that change. Thoughts? -- 18:59, January 19, 2012 (UTC) New award category? I have been thinking, since we have an award for "outstanding (new/guest) author" and "outstanding editor", wouldn't it also be interesting to have an award for "outstanding illustrator"? Lately is has become a trend to make up own images for fanon, and the illustrations are a part of the fanon as much as the actual writing is, so I think it should have its own award as well. What do you think. 22:17, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Voting We've begun the final round of voting. I sent out emails out to the possible alternates. -- 18:05, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Mill. I saw you voted - awesome. I also saw you only voted once in each category, were allowed to vote for up to three choices in each category. Its fine if you only choose one in each category. I just wanted to double-check that you were aware of that. -- 05:07, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Votes Hey Mill, to get the Awards done as quickly as we can, I just wanted to let you know that we still need some votes from you. To keep things fair, everyone needs to vote three times, and there are some categories in which you haven't voted three times. 17:40, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Tie votes We're almost done - we have some ties to resolve. They are: Outstanding Drama Series between Avatar: Wanted and Avatar: Guardian (1 needed), Best Male Main Character between Sonam and Shirou (1 needed), Best Female Main Character between Ming, Min, and Sai (1 needed) and Single Achievement Award between The Ultimate Waterbender, AvatarRokusGhost, and Dragon of The West (2 needed). We need one vote from each council member for each of these, except for the Single Achievement Award, in which we need two more votes from each council member. Since Mageddon voted for both Guardian and Wanted, he will be the alternate in this final phase. -- 23:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :It appears that you're mow the decisive vote in each of the four remaining categories. -- 20:42, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Awesome. Thanks Mill! So now that we have all the nominees, did you want to make the page? I remember you mentioning that earlier. Also, any preference on a date? We were thinking of starting on the 10th. -- 04:35, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry, I already made it cause we had to get a move on, but feel free to make any changes you like. You can make it from scratch next award ceremony. Sorry about that. -- 06:58, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Preventing tie votes Here’s an idea I had for how we can deal with potential tie votes. For each of the categories we don’t have a community suggestion in, we rank the potential nominees from first to last, and they would be allocated points as such. For instance, if there are five nominees, when Lady ranks them, her first choice would get four points, the second three points, third – two, fourth – one and fifth – zero. These would be added to the points KFB, Bos, Mill and I give with our own rankings. Whichever has the highest number of points becomes the council’s collective first choice and the rest follow in order. If there is a tie between the council’s third and fourth choice when this phase ends, the third choice of the council would take precedence and become the nominee. If we do this ahead of time, the tie would be broken on the 21st by an automatic trigger. This means there would be no time delay in between the community nominations and the final voting. Also, its more unlikely that we’ll have a tie with this system. So, if we do this, everyone would give their rankings for Outstanding Romance, SAO – Illustrator, Supporting Male and Supporting Female, all except Mill would vote for Outstanding Drama, all except Bos would rank the Main Male and Villain, all except Lady would rank the Main Female and Editor, only Bos and Lady would rank Drama writing and only KFB and Lady would rank SAO – Author. We could just do it like that, or we could bring in alternates, although that might not be necessary (plus Omashu and Mageddon, two of our previous alternates, are also in the Drama writing category.) I think this will help things run smoothly without taking too much hastle on each of our parts. If you think this is a good idea, please say so and do your rankings soon. If not, we have to come up with something else in the next couple days because this is kind of time sensitive now. -- 21:56, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Tie breaking Did mine. -- 06:01, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Your votes are needed. :) -- 03:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Outstanding Expansion We have a tie for Outstanding Expansion Series. So, since there's five of us, we should vote on the winner of that award. Majority rules. -- 04:13, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Comment is requested on whether or not we should vote to break the tie. -- 14:56, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Vortex Hey Mill, how's life? I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining this project and contributing one of your characters from Alone. http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Vortex -- 21:10, August 16, 2012 (UTC)